


Drunk Texts

by lydiashybrid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiashybrid/pseuds/lydiashybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles likes to send Lydia texts in the night, the problem is he's never sober.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Texts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am

The first time he calls her it's at 4am, she never puts her phone on silent anymore, not after finding out there's assassins trying to kill her and her friends. Lydia never slept much anyway, not since Allison. She was only resting her eyes when heard her phone go off.

 

From: Stiles Stilinski  
4:07

wHats uPpp :P

She sighed, sometimes she regrets giving Stiles her number, they've grown quite close in recent weeks and Lydia thought they could have even been more than friends, if he wasn't dating Malia of course. She put her phone under her pillow and hurried herself underneath her quilt.

She's just starting to relax when the phone goes off.

"Ignore him, he'll go away" she tells herself as she hears the phone go off and off again until she can't stand to hear the noise. She pulls her phone from under the pillow and squints at the bright light.

From: Stiles Stilinski  
4:09

hey lyduia whatzz up

From: Stiles Stilinski  
4:10

mE and scotty r missing u

From: Stiles Stilinski  
4:10

Comeget drunk with Uz!!!

From: Stiles Stilinski  
4:11

haVe sum fun Lydiaszzz,,, sctutu isnt thyt boring!!:))):

From: Stiles Stilinski  
4:11

i wIll get u drunk 1 day martinnnnn,

Lydia rolled her eyes at the texts, the smallest of smiles creeping up on her face as she texted back.

To: Stiles Stilinski  
4:13

Go to bed, Stiles.

The reply came back almost immediately.

From: Stiles Stilinski  
4:14

LDYSI UR AWAKE :D

To: Stiles Stilinski  
4:15

not for much longer, goodnight stiles.

From: Stiles Stilinski  
4:15

NOOOO

At this point she could no longer keep her eyes open, she turned her phone to islet and put it on her bedside table.

It was 9am when she woke up, a Saturday so no school, thankfully. She pulled out her phone and was surprised to see there was only one text message.

From: Stiles Stilinski  
4:56

i thinku ur rlly pretty

She locked her phone and got out of bed, trying not to think about Stiles, the hyperactive teenage boy, who never failed to make her smile.


End file.
